Cautivo
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya deseaba visitar a su amigo en el imperio Rakuzan, pero siendo de escasos recursos le es imposible. Sin embargo, mal aconsejado por unos amigos, decide auto enviarse en un gran paquete, lamentablemente el grupo de piratas/terroristas KNS toma el barco en el que viajaba bajo su posición, siendo cautivo por 5 hombres que despiertan un interés en él. AkaKuro GOM x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

No se muy bien porque hago otro fic, pero oh bueno, que mas da, escribo este para desaburrirme, ya que estoy en un hospital, yo estoy bien, pero mi abuelo no u.u, así que por favor paciencia con el otro fic ne!

Esto nació a raíz de que quiero ir a Japón para el 2020, y !e dijeron "esta muy caro" así que les dije que me autoenviaba como reese (no se como se escribe) de malcom, y luego me dijeron, y si los terroristas asaltan el barco! Y POOM idea!

Es akakuro porque es mi OTP

En fin, enjoy!

Personaje de Fujimaki! Yo no mas lo uso sin fin de lucro

Titulo del capital: a los piratas del nunka jamas y su forma de hablar tan... En fin, lo veo porque siempre estoy en la sala y mi hermana allí ve sus caricaturas, no es como que la veo, pero se me vino a la mente! =D

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( ) AkaKuro ( )• •*´¨`*•.( )•

Capitulo I: A Bordo Marinero de Agua Dulce

La brisa soplaba quedamente llevando su salado olor revoloteando a los marineros. Me encontraba de rodillas en la embarcación, un hombre de piel morena y cabellos azul oscuro me mantenía arrodillado ante lo que parecía ser el capitán. Usaba ropas rojas que le quedaban bien. Tenia cabello rojo y mirada heterocromatica, roja y ambarina.

El fuerte viento comenzó en un segundo y hacia que mi cabello me diera fuertemente en la cara cual látigos.

No podía moverme, para empezar jamás fui fuerte, y el hombre que me tiene al piso es mucho mas alto que yo.

-Miren lo que trajo la marea -dijo el pirata que parecía ser el capitán con una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada. Como si de un chiste se tratará algunos hombres rieron toscamente. El pelirrojo puso su bota en mi cabeza y de un rápido movimiento me tenia contra el piso.

-Un polizonte de Seirin -dijo con desprecio mientras su tacón me hacia daño al empujar mi cabeza a la madera del suelo. El movimiento del barco pirata me mareaba levemente.

-¿Qué pasa pequeñajo? No soportas el mar? -su bota ejercía fuerte precion, las astillas se me encajaban en la barbilla.

-Es un niño Akashi, no puede ser un espía -dijo alguien, pero no se quien, pero lo que se es que el capitán se llama Akashi.

-Silencio Mibushi, no sabemos nada de él, además según Hayama, Seirin ha caido ante rakuzan, la gente puede ser usada, que crees que hace un crió en una caja de madera?

Me avergoncé levemente.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ esa mañana

Hace días deseaba ir al Imperio Rakuzan, un amigo me espera allí, tenia grandes noticias que decirme, pero por más que deseara nuestro encuentro era imposible. Yo vivía en el reino Seirin, un pobre reino que ha caido en decadencia tres la muerte del antiguo rey, según oí, la princesa Aida-sama contraerá nupcias con un príncipe de Rakuzan. Dejando eso de lado he oído que el viaje a Rakuzan cuesta una fortuna, yo he nacido en la mas miserable pobreza, sin padre al que conociera y con una madre violenta y alcohólica escape de casa a los 9 años, así que mi condición de vida no es la más plausible. De cualquier manera deseaba ir, Rakuzan era el sueño de cualquier pobre en Seirin. Se dice que las calles son hermosas, verdes y grandes, con una amplia vegetación y tecnología y ciencia avanzada, además posee la mas increíble colección de museos y bibliotecas. Si pudiera ir no regresaría jamas. Pero lastimosamente es imposible para mi.

Así que un amigo, Izuki-kun me aconsejo irme de polizonte, algo que se hacia con mas frecuencia de la creíble. A mi no me gusta romper las reglas, así que no estaba convencido, pero tras la insistencia de mi amigo en Rakuzan decidí hacerlo hoy.

En el puerto de Gun&Speed había una embarcación que llevaría sólo cajas grandes, yo iría en una, anoche fue preparada por Izuki-kun y Tsushida-san, me metí en ella con cuidado y espere dentro de la oscuridad con un poco de comida y pocari.

Pero escuche turbulencias y gritos, además de disparos y golpes, entre en pánico. Escuche de un grupo de mercenarios marinos apodados KNS -no que signifique- que aterrorizan los muelles y roban a los barcos de las naciones que componen las 5 Cadenas de Winter (Rakuzan, Kaijou, Tōō, Shutoku y Yosen).

Estaba aterrado, jamas imagine estar en una situación así... Entonces con horror vi que la caja empezaba a llensarse del agua salada, asustado golpee la caja y suplique por ayuda. Poco después la tapa de la caja salio prácticamente volando y un hombre demasiado alto y de cabellos morados me sacó y el pelizul me inmovilizo desmayándome al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ahora

Al abrir los ojos estaba en una especie de prisión, donde el peliazul moreno me sonrió sadicamente y me saco de allí arrastrándome de los cabellos mientras se reía y burlaba de mi. Algunas lágrimas se me escurrieron por el dolor y la impotencia que me provocaba la situación.

Y allí estaba, de rodillas ante el capitán mientras el barco a unos metros ardía en llamas y podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de la tripulación.

-Si alguien se tira al mar abrir fuego nanodayo-dijo otra voz que a mis espaldas

-N-no lo... ha-hagas -supliqué

El pelirrojo sonrio con saña y me tomo del cuello de la camiseta rota que traía.

-No te atrevas a darme órdenes -luego me dio un puñetazo en la mejillas que me tiro al piso, un hombre de cabellos negros muy alto y corpulento se poso sobre mi mientras los demás le aplaudían y me abucheaban. Su asquerosa boca probo mi cuelo y me dieron nauseas, aun mas de las que tenia por estar en un barco. Sus palabras me dejaban sin aire. Planean divertirse conmigo. No habían visto mujer en semanas. Palidesi mas, aunque no se notaria por mi blanca piel.

Me arranco la camiseta y los pantalones, dejandome en ropa interior mientras comenzaba a toquetear y lamer con su repugnante lengua mientras los demás le aplaudían su faena. Me veían y disfrutaban verme llorar y suplicar.

Mire los heterocromáticos ojos del capitán y le suplique todo el tiempo mientras me desvestían.

-Detente Nebuya, creo que el honor ha de ser primero para el capitán -dijo con malicia.

El hombre llamado Nebuya chasqueo la lengua y se aparto de mi, trate de limpiar mi rostro surcado en lágrimas de humillación cuando el capitán me tomo fuertemente del brazo, lastimandme y llevándome a lo que suponía seria su camarote.

-El espectáculo termino nanodayo, a trabajar, debemos llegar a Teiko por la mañana -dijo un alto peliverde y vi como los demás parecían disgustados. Palideci. Querían verme ser violado.

Pero no debía relajarme. El capitán Akashi me llevo a su camarote. Se veía elegante pero no le preste atención. A rastras me llevo al baño,no me opuse, él se veía muy fuerte y yo soy débil.

Me tiro sin cuidado a una bañera, me lastime, seguro mañana estaré lleno de moretones.

Akashi no quito su mirada de mi, y sin cuidado me lanzo agua helada, gemi por lo frío de esta, se quito su abrigo rojo y se arremangó las mangas blancas de su fina camiseta y comenzó a bañarme sin decir nada. Yo tampoco podía decir nada, mis dientes castañeaban demasiado para hablar. Luego me saco a rastras (seguro tendré un feo moretón en la muñeca) y me tiro sin cuidado en la gran cama. Palideci, su mirada era depredadora.

Se subió sobre mi y acarició mis cabellos de color azul claro. Su mirada era lujuriosa. Temible. Temble.

-Detente por favor -dije entre tartamudeos y con mis fuerzas nulas lo tome de los hombros y trate de alejarlo de mi.

-Deberías ser obediente, o podría irte peor -me susurro a la oreja antes de morderla con fiereza sacandome un grito de dolor. Sentí la sangre fluir y mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras le suplicaba que se detuviera. No lo haría. Era un pirata. Los piratas eran unos bastardos desalmados.

Con una de sus manos inmovilizó las mías mientras se quitaba lentamente su blanca camiseta, tenia un buen cuerpo, pero yo quería sacarmelo de encima, se acerco a mi cuello donde mordió con fuerza y me hizo sangrar de nuevo. Yo ya estaba llorando, tragandome el orgullo y suplicando que se detuviera, que me dolía. Pero el solo sonrió.

Se posicionó en mis piernas, abriéndolas sin cuidado, causándome mas dolor, me mordía y chupaba el cuello y yo me retorcía desesperado. El solo soltaba casuales risas. Descendió hasta mis tetillas las cueles mordió, me hizo sangrar una.

-¿Sabes? Para ser hombre tienes un cuerpo exquisito -luego comenzó a lamer la sangre de mis tetillas, su mano libre se movía entre mis piernas hasta mi miembro aun bajo la mojada ropa interior.

-¡De-detente! ¡por favor! -llore amargamente, pero eso parecía divertirle.

Soltó mis manos y trate de sacármelos de encima, pero las agarro al vuelo y con una soga tirada me las amarro en una de los postes de la gran cama.

-Se un buen niño y portante bien -se acervo a mi oreja- mejor portemonos mal -me susurro con una voz lujuriosa.

Yo solo suplique, trate de cerrar las piernas pero él las abrió con mas fuera, sacándome un gemido de dolor, sin cuidado me arrancó la ropa interior.

Abrí los ojos con horror y sintiéndome avergonzado.

El capitán pirata largo una risa risueña

-Eres un pervertido, mira cuan duro estas -me dijo burlón, yo negué rápidamente, me ha estado acariciando gentilmente cuando deje un momento la lucha, soy joven y mi cuerpo es muy sensible. Cerré los ojos avergonzado, deseando llorar y tragándome las lágrimas, trate de cerrar las piernas, pero el ya estaba entre ellas. Comenzó a masturbarme.

-¿Quien diría que te has puesto duro por un hombre? En verdad has de ser un pervertido, mira que ponerte así -comenzó a masturbarme mientras hablaba, mordi mi labio. Esto no podía estar pasando, era un sueño, una pesadilla. Dios mio, que lo sea por favor.

Subió su cabeza a mis tetillas y las lamió con cuidado mientras me masturbaba, aprete los dedos de mis pies y cerré mis manos en puños, conteniendo los gemidos.

No podia ser, no podía sentirme bien, este hombre trataba de violarme, no podía sentirse bien. ¿por qué? Sin más, termine por correrme, cerré fuertemente los ojos para no ver su expresión facial.

-Se acabaron los juegos, es hora de terminar esto -abri los ojos asustado y lo vi sonreir con malicia, lo pude ver a través de mis ojos entecerrados, con las lágrimas obstruyendome un poco la visión.

Lo siguiente que sentí fui un terrible dolor, lacerante. Un grito de dolor se escapo de mi garganta. Había sido penetrado fuertemente por este hombre, sin preparación alguna.

Llore y solloce fuertemente mientras las lágrimas desendian libres por mis mejillas. El comenzó a moverse sin reparo, sin cuidado, sin importarle yo. Fuerte y brutalmente mientras sentía el dolor desgarrarme por dentro. Llore y gemi de dolor hasta que el se corrio dentro mia.

-Eso fue bueno, seguro a los chicos les encantadas -dijo sin mas, vistiéndose, sin dirigirme la mirada.

Salio sin mas del cuarto, dejandome en la cama, lleno de sus fluidos y un poco de los mios, aun atado y sangrando ya poco.

Lastimado y magullado me desmaye por el dolor.

•( ).•*´¨`*• •( ) AkaKuro ( )• •*´¨`*•.( )•

Hasta, aquí!

Soy mala. Lo siento, estar en un hospital aburrida no es bueno u.u

Además hoy enojada ya han tres noches al hilo que me quedó, deseo mi cama u.u

En fin, que les pareció? Ese fue mi primer rape, lo hice como reto personal lol

Dejenme comentarios!

Ciao~


	2. Chapter II parte 1

**Personajes de Fujimaki sensei el cual tiene un manga con giros raros e inesperados :v**

**Gracias por leer, pero gracias especiales a KuroTetsuFan, en verdad muchas gracias ^^**

**Sin más. El fic**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Capitulo II: Conociendo a la tripulacion parte 1

El movimiento del barco me mareo al despertar, estaba un poco confundido y la luz del camarote me cegaba. Realmente me sentía fatal como nunca antes, me dolía el cuerpo, sentía náuseas y repulsión, me sentía completamente asqueroso. Casi me daban ganas de llorar, pero definitivamente no lo haría, no lloraría por lo que hizo ese maldito pirata.

Trate de pararme de la cama, pero regrese aturdido a la misma, todo daba vueltas, creo que realmente estaba muy mareado.

Puse el antebrazo en mis ojos, cubriéndolos de la luz cuando la puerta del camarote hizo un chirrido al abrirse.

Asustado, me incorpore con mucho miedo, solo sintiéndome peor, pero para mi alivio no entro ese despiadado capitán. Entro un chico alto de cabellos rubios y ojos ambarinos, era realmente guapo. Vestía ropa sensilla y un poco amarilla y raída.

-Ohaiyossu~ invitado-san -su radiante sonrisa adornaba su cara y hablaba un poco acercó a mi con esa gran sonrisa, pero yo retrocedí hasta que casi caigo de la cama.

-Cuidado! -grito el chico, el cual me sostuvo de la muñeca para evitar caer,pero al malaria tan fuerte me lastimo la misma, su agarre quedo marcado en mi blanca piel- l-lo siento.

-No me toques -aparte su agarre de una fuerte sacudida, el me miro con tristeza y soltó un suspiro.

-Mi nombre es Kise Ryouta, amo navegar en el mar y cantar al alba, ¿tu eres? -me preguntaba amablemente, pero yo no respondi- me enviaron a tratar tus heridas, si no me dejas ambos seremos severamente castigados, te agradeceria cooperaras un poco -dijo inflando las mejillas con otro gesto infantil.

Ese chico era raro, lo mire detenidamente mientras lo analizaba, para empezar estaba su extraño comportamiento infantil, ¿por qué alguien de una tripulación pirata hablaría tan infantil? Sin duda no era de confianza. Además sus rasgos eran como los de los nobles del reino de Kaijo,además de que desprendía esa aura de haber crecido en la riqueza,¿qué haría un chico así aquí?, me dio curiosidad, así que decidí hablar con él. Si logra hacerme su amigo tal vez me ayude a escapar.

-Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya -dije con calma

Su mirada me pareció que se iluminaba mas, tomo mi mano, y aunque hice ademán de tratar de soltarle el la tomo aun mas fuerte.

-Un gusto, Kuroko-kun

.

Kise me llevo en sus brazos al baño, tanque no era capaz de ponerme en pie. Murmuraba algo como "Akashi ha vuelto a pasarse", " nunca se le quitara lo brusco",o "A penas es un niño", no me moleste en responder, lo brazos de Kise eran cálidos.

Cuando me metió en la tina casi salia de ella, el agua estaba helada, él se disculpo pero se dispuso a lavarme mientras hacia muecas mientras veía los moretones provocados anoche. Al salir me cubrió con una pequeña toalla para luego secarme.

-¿Por qué haces esto Kise-kun?

-¿mm?, ¿qué cosa Kuroko-kun?

-Esto, bañarme, secarle y ponerme ropa.

-Porque Akashicchi lo ordeno, las ordenes de Akashicchi son absolutas -se estremecio- además entre a la tripulación hace poco, así que estoy encargado de las tareas que nadie mas quiere hacer -me sonrió mientras acariciaba el dorso de mi mano, no la retire.

-Kise-kun parece una buena persona,¿por qué Kise-kun se uniría a alguien tal vil como Akashi -pronuncie su nombre con cierto desprecio.

Kise se quedo callado un rato.

-Por ciertas cosas que no puedo contarte -dijo seriamente y su rostro se ensombreció, quería preguntar mas, pero después de colocarme una camiseta un poco grande y unos pantalones cortos se fue por mni desayuno sin mirar atrás, dejandome pensativo.

Al poco rato la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez no era ni Kise ni el capitán, era un moreno alto se cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, era aquel que me mantenía de rodillas cuando me atraparon, temble ante su mirada intimidante, tenia una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia que me estremecieron de pies a cabeza, relamio sus labios.

-Realmente recogidos algo muy bueno de ese barco de estúpidos, eh, he de admitir que para ser hombre eres bastante lindo.

Se acercaba depredadoramente a mi y yo retrocedí buscando salida o algo con que tratar de defenderme, aunque sabia que no podría hacer mucho con mis escasa fuerza y pequeño tamaño.

Cuando mi espalda tocó la pared de madera sentía las piernas de gelatina, no me sostendrían por mucho. El aprovecho la oportunidad y me tomo de las muñecas, hice una mueca de dolor, el sonrió y se acerco a mi oído para soplar, haciendome jadear y estremecerme.

-Detente por favor - temble asustado de que volviera a ser violado, ayer el capitán, hoy él, ¿y mañana quién?

-Ese bastardo de Akashi dijo que eras bueno en la cama -rio despectivo- y me dio permiso para jugar contigo.

Bajo a mi cuello donde beso y mordió, yo comencé a llorar de impotencia, pero no me dejaría de nuevo, no sedería tan fácil.

Abrí un poco los ojos, los cuales cerré previamente, y le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna, hasta a mi me dolió, me soltó soltando un aullido de dolor, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, haciéndolo caer, y salí corriendo.

Pero olvide que en ese barco quien sabe cuantos piratas abría y al salir tope con uno de pelo verde, lo bi ayer también, me vio interrogante y suspiro. Estaba pálido, llorando y temblando con las ropas desarregladas, cualquiera sabría lo que estaba por pasarme.

El peliverde se acomodo los lentes suspirando con fastidio, antes de hablarme, la puerta del camarote del capitán se abrió con gran estrepito, el moreno casi echaba humo de las orejas, temble. Me miraban con odio y prometían dolor, me abrace al peliverde suplicando ayuda. Debía estar loco, pidiendo auxilio de un pirata a su compañero pirata, no se si reír o llorar.

-Basta ya Aomine -dijo con voz profunda.

-Muevete Midorima -dijio con desprecio e ira- le daré una paliza a este imbécil por patearme.

-Te lo habrás merecido, Akashi dijo que no lo tocáramos, mas te valdría obedecer.

Me tomo de la mano y me alejo un poco del otro sujeto llamado Aomine. Mire un según do a todos lados buscando salida de allí, el barco había atracado en una pequeña isla.

-Ni pienses escapar o podrías lamentarlo verdaderamente -me dijo él, yo no respondí.

-Lamento lo que hizo Akashi anoche -lo mire interrogante, el suspiro- nos que estábamos en cubierta oímos tus gritos -me avergoncé y mirar al horizonte, mi rostro de todas manera no refleja muchas emociones.

-No pienses mal del capitán Akashi o del imbécil de Aomine, hace poco el ejército de Rakuzan, Shutoku y Tōō nos atacó y perdimos unas islas del sur con muchos de nuestros compañeros.

No me conmovió.

-Eso no justifica la violación y el intento de violación -dije con un poco de ira e impotencía en la voz. El aire del mar me sentaba bien.

-Se que desquitarse contigo no ayuda en nada, peel ambos son muy toscos.

No quería oír nada mas, no quería oír como defendía a esos dos canallas, asi que me di la vuelta, encontrando a Kise que me llamaba un poco histérico y me abrazaba mientras murmuraba que temía me hubiera caído por la borda.

No me importo que me abrazara, hasta ahora él había sudo verdaderamente amable conmigo. Se acerco a Midorima y le susurro algo mientras me dirigía al camarote, le suplique que no lo hiciera, pero tristemente se negó, ordenes de Akashi.

¿Qué podría hacer? Por lo que veo solo hay unos cuantos piratas merodeando por la cubierta, ¿podria sacarme de Kise y ser lo suficientemente rápido para huir de esta pesadilla? No lo creo.

Suspire y como mi estómago rugía deje que Kise me dirigiera al camarote para desayunar. Platicamos poco, me entere que él debía cocinar para todos y limpiar el sol la cubierta, me decía entre falsas lágrimas, era gracioso, tanto que logro sacarme una sonrisa, y el sobrio radiante por ello. En verdad, creo que es un buen chico, ¿que hace metido con estos piratas? Cuando le pregunte evadió la pregunta.

* * *

**No se si los piratas usaban lentes tal cual, pero hagamos de cuentan que si ^^**

**Déjenme sus preguntas, dudas, comentarios, etc en un review :3**

**Con quien quisieran rape de Tetsu? O a quien querrían ver en ese tipo de escenas.**

**En fin, gracias por leer ^^**

**Ciao~ **


End file.
